Matt's Sinnoh Story
by Cold Lava
Summary: Matt was so excited that he could finally go on a Pokemon Journey. Little did he realise that he was getting himself into more then he bargained for. Evil teams, exciting times, new people and much much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Island Affairs**

It was a beautiful morning as the sun rose and the grass Pokemon awoke to absorb the sun's rays. I was standing in the middle of it wondering what Pokemon I should catch today. Then I heard an awful ringing sound.

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

Unfortunately, I am not enjoying the morning sun, Instead I am waking up to help mother out wIth looking after the daycare Pokemon. I gaze at my clock, the red numbers that pierced the peaceful darkness read, 4:00 AM, and although I would love to sleep in, I have become used to this life. First, I would have to find the dark types and fed them because they were mostly active at night and needed nurishment. Then I would have to help train other trainer's grass type Pokemon since that's what we do, here on the Four Island Pokemon Daycare.

Although I enjoy being around the diverse range of Pokemon, I really wanted to go on a journey of my own and I am eleven years old, whenever I mention the idea to mother, she always says, "No, Matt, you can't go on a journey on your own, It's too dangerous."

Then I would argue, "But I'm eleven years old, and I wouldn't be alone I would have my Pokemon to keep me company." It never got me anywhere though, and I could hardly run away without her knowing because everyone on the island knows each other. As I was feeding the flying types, I thought that I would gIve the arguement I more try, I mean mother had been in a happy mood recently, maybe I could take advantage of that. I as walked up to her, she seemed to know exactly what I wanted and instantly shot the idea down. I pleaded with, "But, the neighbours let their son, Joe go on his journey to the Johto,"

She interrupted with, "If the neighbours let their son wrestle with a Machamp would you want to?"

"No," I said with a lowered tone.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, If you can beat me in a double battle and pass a Pokemon knowledge quiz, I'll let you go on a journey to any region of your choice." She offered.

"That sounds great, but your Pokemon are way too strong and expierenced for me to beat." I retorted with concern that I will never leave this island.

" That's why we are both going to use daycare Pokemon." she responded. Ranch Pokemon are pokemon that hatched from an egg made by two trainer's pokemon that the trainer couldn't take with them. They were mostly happy to live here at the daycare but some were still bitter about being left behind.

---------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------

After all my duties for the day had been completed for the morning, I got ready for my battle by selecting the two Pokemon I wanted to use, I had always been very close to these two.

"Alright, son are you ready to battle me?" mother said as she walked over to her half of the field.

"You bet I'm ready!" I shouted.

"Alright let's get this battle underway, go Buneary and Pachirisu."

As she released her pokeballs into the air, two pokemon materialised into a bright white light, on the left a small brown rabbit with long ears and on the right, a white squirrel like pokemon that had a bright bkue streak running from it's head to it's tail.

"Alright guys, come on out!" I exclaimed with excitement for my first real pokemon battle.

As the white light faded, my choices of Pokemon became clear, one was a small blue lizard that had teeth that looked they could chomp through bricks. "Totodile," it said with glee.

The other was a small brown antlion esque creature, it had a small body compared to it's large head. "Trapinch," it said , with worry about this battle.

"Ok, i'll start this battle off, Buneary, Ice Beam and Pachirisu use Spark." On command Buneary charged a blue beam and sent it crackling through the air, Pachirisu charged forward engulfed in electricity.

"Trapinch, block Pachirisu, Totodile use Water Gun on the Ice Beam."

Trapinch quickly rushed towards Pachirisu, happily absorbing the electricity that was being given off. Totodile quickly launched a stream of water from its mouth which managed to block the Ice Beam by have the beam being wasted on freezing the water.

"Trapinch, use Sand Tomb on Pachirisu, Totodile, use Slash on Buneary." The Antlion Pokemon's eyes began to glow as the earth around Pachirisu began to sink revealing a pit. Totodile, on the other hand was charging straight towards Buneary.

Buneary, Dizzy Punch, Pachirisu, use Iron Tail to springboard out," Buneary's ears began to glow as she prepared to combat the oncoming threat. Pachirisu's tail took on a monchromatic sheen as he quickly flung it towards the towards sending him skyrocketing.

"Trapinch, use Hidden Power to shoot down Pachirisu, Totodile, technique a." Luckily Totodile remembered the talk we had before the battle.

_Alright, Totodile, so when I say technique a, I want you to feint left the step right to confuse the opponent._

_"Totodile," it said, as if to say that it understood._

Just as planned, Totodile pulled off the technique perfectly, and managed to rake its claws across Buneary's body. Meanwhile, Trapinch glowed as many small orbs began to surrond Trapinch.

"Fire!" I exclaimed.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the many small orbs that had surronded Trapinch quickly left him as their sailed through the air headed towards their target.

"Pachirisu, use Iron Tail to deflect."

Pachirsu, then complied, once again turning its tail into a monchromatic weapon, swinging it forward towards the small orbs. It managed to swipe some away, but the others did manage to collide with the small Electric type's body, although it did manage to land gracefully in the midst of taking damage.

"Totodile, use Protect," I shouted with knowledge that my next move was bound to shock mother.

"What will that accomplish? I haven't launched any attacks yet." She questioned.

As Totodile prepared the green sphere that would protect him from the oncoming attack, I shouted, "Trapinch, use earthquake!".

Mother, was visibly shocked as she didn't know that Trapinch knew that move. As commanded, Trapinch got on its back legs, then slammed them back down launch a powerful shockwave. It was too quick for mother to call any moves that move help, as she could do was watch as Buneary and Pachirisu were both shaken by the attack. After the shockwaves had ended, Buneary and Pachirisu, both fell down simultaneously, signalling their defeat.

"Fair enough, you have defeated me in battle, but you still have to pass my knowledge quiz which will happen in an hour, be prepared, it will be tough," she said with doubt in her voice as she know that i would pass but didn't want to let me go. I could understand this, but i felt that i needed to go on a journey.

I sat down at our regular dinner table ready to ace this quiz, as i was mentally preparing myself, mother emerged from her office with a deadly serious look on her face.

"You will needed to answer four of the five questions correctly in order to pass. Are you ready?" she questioned.

"Hit me with your best shot," I replied with confidence in my voice, I knew heaps about Pokemon and I was ready.

"First question, how does the burn status affect a Pokemon?"

"It lowers their attack power and drains their health."

"Correct. How do you evolve a Jigglypuff into a Wigglytuff?"

"Use a Moon Stone on it."

"Correct. What is the signiture attack of Hariyama?

"Uh..., Force Palm?"

"Incorrect, it is Arm Thrust. Next Question, What is the only attack smeargle can learn on its own?

"Sketch"

"Correct, now for your final quesiton which you need to get right. Name three moves that go before other moves."

"Protect, Extremespeed and Sucker Punch."

"Correct, you have passed the quiz. I am so proud of you, you have my blessing to start a journey. Do you know which region you would like to travel through first?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah, I would like to travel through Sinnoh, also if you don't mind I would like to have Totodile and Trapinch as my starters." I suggested nervously.

"That's a great idea, you feed the Pokemon and I'll call Profeesor Rowan and ask him to help you out when you get there." She exclaimed with false excitement.

"Thanks, mother." I said as I left the room.

Even though she didn't like it, she headed over the the phone to sort out the details with professor Rowan.

"I can't believe that my baby is going on his journey." she whispered to herself as she dialed the number into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brawl on the Boat!**

"Ok, well I have sorted it out with Professor Rowan, so he will be ready for arrival." said my mother with a hint a disdain in her voice.

"Mother, you know that I'll be ok, you have no need for concern."

"I know, but promise me one thing?" she asked with the tone that you hear when you're expecting a friend to ask a huge favour.

"What?" I asked in nicest way possible.

"When you get to Sinnoh, please try to find someone to travel with, your journey would be far safer in numbers?" she pleaded.

"I'll try" I responded with confidence in my voice, although I didn't actually know if I could find a travelling partner.

* * *

As we headed over to the dock, I could barely contain my excitement I mean after all, I was going on my own Pokemon journey, so I just had to run to the dock much to my mother's dismay. As I arrived there, I could smell the fresh salt air that I was only to smelling when I was welcoming guests, so naturally it seemed to smell different since I was going rather than welcoming. As I boarded the boat and settled myself at a place near the front of the boat, I could see mother holding back her tears. And as the boat started to depart and we waved to each other, I saw her give up and cry. After the dock was no longer in sight I decided to have a look around the boat. As I was readying to explore the interior I felt myself crashed into person. As I got back up I could a better look at who I crashed into. She was a girl, about my height with hair the colour of sunflower petals wearing a red rest and blue pants topped with a green beanie.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I said hoping she wasn't an easily angered person.

"Not at all, it was totally my fault. Anyway my name is Lucinda, what's yours?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Matt, and if you don't mind me asking what are you heading to Sinnoh for? I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I am planning to become champion of the Sinnoh Region," she responded brimming with confidence.

"Is this your first journey?"

"Yeah, but I am not a rookie, I have had six Pokemon for a while now but only recently decide to go on a journey."

"That's cool, listen this may be forward of me, but would you like to travel with me?" I questioned nervously.

"Sounds like a good idea, I mean it would give me a sparring partner and someone to talk to." she exclaimed enthusiastically

"Cool sounds like a pl…." as I was about to say but interrupted by the sounds of a speedboat speeding towards and the cry of what seems like a distressed Pokemon.

Soon after, a low male voice could be heard shouting, "Get back the objective Pokemon, or else the boss will have us fired!"

With that, a small white Pokemon with what seemed to be a blue helmet on its head appeared in front of me and Lucinda.

"Ralts," it cooed.

As I went to pick it up, I heard the same voice again shouting, "You there, give me back my Pokemon and no one has to get hurt!"

"This cannot be your Pokemon, if it were it wouldn't be so afraid of you," I retorted, unaware about what I was about to get myself into.

"Look! Just give it here now!" he demanded.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or this!" he said as he grabbed six Pokeballs from his belt and threw them into the air. As the six Pokemon materialized, I could clearly identify each one. From left to right, I could see a pair of small blue bats called Zubat, two small black dog with orange snouts known as Houndour, and a small purple ball called Koffing.

"Lucinda, will you help me defend this Ralts?" I begged.

"Why not," she sighed as she threw three Pokeballs into the air releasing her Piplup, Magby and Tangela.

"Thank you so much," I said as released my Totodile and Trapinch.

"Alright, so that's how you plan to handle this, Zubats use steel wing, Houndours use flamethrower, Koffing use sludge bomb" he ordered his Pokemon. And on that command the two bats began to charge forwards with monochromatic wings, meanwhile, his Houndours opened their mouths to release a stream of orange flames. His Koffing was also on the offense by releasing many brown balls of sludge.

"Totodile, use water pulse on Koffing and the sludge bomb, Trapinch use hidden power to shoot down the Zubat," I commanded with authority.

" Piplup, use bubblebeam to cancel the flamethrower, Tangela use seed bomb to shoot down the Zubat and Magby use flamethrower on Koffing," Lucinda ordered at the same time as I commanded my attacks.

As the Zubats were sailing through the air planning their attack, only to be met by a flurry of shimmering green and brown orbs representing the power of Tangela's seed bomb and Trapinch's hidden power. Meanwhile the flames from the Houndours were quickly being canceled out by Piplup's bubblebeam.

During both of this assaults, a shimmering blue orb of water quickly exploded in the direction of the mysterious man's Koffing at the same time that Lucinda's Magby launched an orange spiral of flame.

When these two attacks collided, it created a tactical fusion of fire and water which resulted with major electrical sparks. The aforementioned sparks quickly managed to knock out the man's Koffing. Although his other Pokemon did manage to survive the onslaught. He quickly viewed the results and decided to take the initiative in launching the next attack which was, "Zubats, use bite and Houndours, you use shadow ball."

"Totodile, use ice punch on the oncoming Zubat, Trapinch, do the same with bite." I defensively ordered.

"Magby, use flamethrower to finish off the Zubat, Tangela, use sludge bomb to counter the houndour. Then, Piplup use surf after Tangela has finished its attack." Lucinda commanded with confidence that this would be the last attack.

As the Zubats rapidly sailed through the air, they didn't expect to be met by an icy white fist from Totodile and Trapinch's razor sharp teeth. They were quickly roasted while trying to perform their attacks by Lucinda's Magby. Simultaneously, the two shadow balls that had been launched from the Houndours were quickly countered by Tangela's sludge bomb. The launchers of the shadow balls got a great shock when they were quickly knocked out by Piplup's surf.

As the mysterious man was returning his Pokemon his angrily said, "Fine, you win this round, but we will be back to achieve our ultimate goal, now it's time for my escape." As he said that use released a small yellow Pokemon that looked as if it was sleeping and teleported away.

"Well, that was an ordeal but what are we going to do about this Ralts?" Lucinda questioned.

"We have to take it a Pokemon Centre to get it checked out and then we will go from there." I explained, unsure about the future of this poor, innocent Pokemon.

"Follow me and I'll lead you to the Pokemon Centre." She told me.

As we were running towards the boat's Pokemon Centre, I had to ask, "Lucinda, why didn't you release all of your Pokemon?"

"Because the other three were being treated in the Pokemon Centre," she explained.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" I curiously asked.

"In addition to Piplup, Magby and Tangela I have a Tyrogue, Diglett and a Skarmory."

We had been waiting at the Pokemon Centre for a while, when suddenly a woman dressed in white with pink hair tied up in loops with a Chansey at her side come back out of the back room. This woman was known as Nurse Joy and it has been said that there is over 100 of them in their family. She walked up to me and said, "The Ralts you brought in is doing quite well apart from some minor injuries, now I have to ask, does it belong to you?"

I hastily replied, "No it doesn't, I just chanced upon saving it from a Pokemon hunter."

"Well, I don't know what we can do with it, it can't be kept here on the boat, perhaps you could take it with you." She began to wonder.

"I would but Nurse Joy, I am just a beginning trainer, and I don't have any extra Pokeballs, would you happen to have a spare?" I replied sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it isn't within our protocol to carry an extra pokeballs, maybe you could ask a generous trainer for one." She replied with some sadness.

"Well could you please keep Ralts in your care until I find a solution?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course." She replied cheerily knowing that she was now helping an innocent Pokemon.

After about an hour of asking and finding no one who happened to have a spare Pokeball, we heard an announcement from the captain stating that we would be arrived at the Twinleaf town port. We collected the Ralts from the Pokemon Centre, but then something hit me, I had never even asked this Ralts if it wanted to travel with me. After Placing the small white creature on a nearby park bench I asked if it wanted to travel with me as my Pokemon, I was shocked at the reply. It was a yes but it was the delivery that was truly shocking, it was telepathic. Lucinda was also shocked because Ralts were only known to use their telepathy with people that their trust.

This caused me to ask it if it trusted me, and again it telepathically told me that it did trust me and that it would love to travel with me. After quickly running to the nearest Pokemart and purchasing a Pokeball, I held it up to Ralts' blue forehead and the capture mechanism was activated. Immediately after it snapped shut, I felt a strange urge to pull off a capture pose but I refrained myself knowing how foolish that would make me look.

**Author's Notes: Well after a few weeks of hiatus, Matt's Sinnoh Story is back. This chapter was difficult to write consider the mass Pokemon Battle. Please Review and tell me how I did with that. I am trying to write longer chapters for this story so the few chapters maybe few and far between, but they will be longer.**

**Also, I am still looking for OCs the structure for submitting them is on my bio page. At the moment, I would like some OCs that could be used right now so having beginner Pokemon would be better than having trainers/coordinators with Garchomps and Tyranitars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings, New Rivals**

"So, do have anything else you need to do in Twinleaf town?" I eagerly asked Lucinda, hoping to get a quick start on my journey.

"Yeah, I just need to ask Nurse Joy, where's the nearest Gym is, just wait here?" She replied.

"Good idea," I sheepishly replied knowing that it wouldn't have been a good idea for me to do that.

When she came back, she informed me that the nearest gym is in Orebourgh City. After leaving the confines of Twinleaf town, I started to see some very interesting Pokemon, that I had never seen before like a small brown beaver Pokemon known as Bidoof and a small grey bird that often chirped its name, Starly. As it was approaching noon, we decided to break for lunch. After feeding both us and the Pokemon with stew and Pokemon food respectfully, we continued along the road, when I suggested to Lucinda, "We should have a sparring match when we get to Sandgem Town, what do you think?"

She then questioned, "How do you know when we are going to get to Sandgem town." To which I just pointed at the rapidly approaching town. She then began a mad dash towards the town, eager to reach Professor Rowan. As I ran after her, begging her to slow down, my begging seemed to have some success as she seemed to stop.

But then, I realised what happened, Luncinda, in her mad dash had ran into Professor Rowan. Needless to say he was not pleased about this, but was easily calmed when Lucinda quickly explained the situation to him. He was more than happy to lead us to his lab. When we walked inside, it hurt my eyes seeing so much white, it was on the walls, on the roof, on all the equipment, it was everywhere.

"Why is everything so white?" I asked almost instinctively before realising what a disrespectful question that was.

Professor Rowan merely chuckled at the question before responding, "That's the way it came, I have been meaning to paint it another colour, but I have research to do and such. So I know that you are only here to get a Pokedex, but what about you Lucinda?"

"Well, I don't have a Pokedex, but I sure would like one, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all, the more trainers using the Pokedex, the more data is returned to me. Is there any particular colour Pokedex you two would like?" He responded with a chuckle.

"Blue for me please." I rapidly exclaimed as blue was my favourite colour.

"Yellow," squealed Lucinda with excitement at the thought of getting a yellow Pokedex.

"Alright, I'll just go fetch them then. Please wait here and don't touch anything." He ordered while walking into another room.

An awkward silence befell the room while the professor had gone to fetch the Pokedexes. It was broken when Lucinda chirped in with, "Hey, we need to make a deal.

"About what?"

"We are both doing the gym challenge which means we could face each other at the Sinnoh League, right?"

"I suppose so, but that is ages away."

"Still, I don't want to take any chances, so I propose that we try to avoid watching each battle as much as we can. So that means the only times we can see each battle is a trainer battle, practise matches, stopping evil organisations and tag battles, that way neither of us will have an advantage if we ever have to face each other in the Sinnoh League. Sound fair?"

"I guess if it means that much to you, I'm in." I responded, not really knowing what I was agreeing to. Just as we had shaking hands to confirm the deal Professor Rowan had re-entered the room, with a tray contain two Pokedexes and a bunch of Pokeballs.

"Here are your Pokedexes, and some Pokeballs to capture Pokemon with, if you need them." He chimed, with the tone in his voice that told you he had done this a thousand times before.

"I don't need any Pokeballs, Professor, I already have six Pokemon with me." Lucinda said proudly.

"What about you, do you need any?"

"I only have three Pokemon, so I guess I could use three Pokeballs."

"I tell you what; I'll give you four just in case you lose one."

"Thank you for these, professor," I gratefully responded as I took my new Pokedex and spare Pokeballs.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, It also brings me joy seeing new Pokemon trainers heading out on a journey." He said with a smile.

"Professor, one last question, where can I register for the Sinnoh League?"

"When you get to the first gym, as soon as you challenge the leader, they will register you for the Sinnoh League, they should also give you a badge case."

"Thanks, alright we will be off now, bye bye." I said as we both left the building. We didn't get far from the door when we were stopped by two trainers. One was a boy in a blue shirt with a red coat, he also has black hair and a green scarf. The other, a girl a with short brown hair was where a pink shirt with jeans.

"So you have gotten Pokdexes from Professor rowan, in that case, I,Tyson, challenge you to a battle." He shouted in my face.

"Let's make this interesting, how about a tag battle, Lucinda and I against you and..."

"Emma," the girl replied.

"Lucinda and I against you and Emma, if they both don't mind battling."

"Not at all," they simultaneous replied.

As we found a spare field, we went over the rules. It was a tag battle with no substitutions and the winners would be decided when one side's Pokemon are both unable to battle. We took our positions and Tyson took the intiative, "Chimchar, battle position." He enthusically shouted as he released a small red monkey with a constant flame on its tail.

"Turtwig, assistance," Emma called as she released a small green turtle with a leaf on its head.

Instinctively, I reached for my Pokedex and pointed it at the monkey, it blurted out, **"Chimchar, the monkey Pokemon, when it is in danger the flame on its tail will flare up."**

For the turtle, it chimed, **"Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon, it uses the leaf on its head to absorb sunlight, it is said to have powerful jaws."**

"Alright, Diglett, appear," Lucinda said as she released a small brown mole with a cheery smile.

"Ralts, you're my choice." As Ralts appeared both Tyson and Emma were shocked that Ralts was shiny but quickly refocused.

Once all the Pokemon were ready, Tyson started the battle with this, "Chimchar, use ember on Ralts."

Emma quickly followed with this, "Turtwig, use tackle on Diglett."

I quickly responded, "Ralts, use confusion on the ember and launch it into Turtwig."

Lucinda also gave this order, "Diglett, use sand tomb to trap Turtwig." With the orders given, all four pokemon jolted into action. Chimchar opened its mouth and started to spit out many orbs of orange fire. Simultaenously, Emma's Turtwig darted forward, ready to make contact with Diglett. However, our Pokemon were quick to react. Ralts' eyes glowed as it used its mental prowess to deflect the oncoming ember onslaught.

A blue ring started to form around them as they started to change direction, unfortunately for Turtwig it quickly made contact and singed its body. Although, this didn't Turtwig's charge but luckily Diglett's eyes started to glow as it changed the solids ground in front of Turtwig to a sand trap, which Turtwig didn't notice and promptly fell in. This didn't go unnoticed as Tyson quickly ordered this, "Chimchar, use fury swipes."

Emma commanded this, "Turtwig, use razor leaf straight down." Turtwig quickly complied as it swung its head down and launched many leaves. This worked in setting Turtwig free as the leaves worked like a propeller.

"Ralts, use magical leaf to shoot down Turtwig." I quickly countered.

"Diglett use magnitude to stop Chimchar." Lucinda also ordered.

Ralts was quick off the mark, as it quickly spun around, launching many multicoloured leaves into the air. These leaves quickly sailed through the air as they headed towards their mark. Turtwig tried to dodge, but it was useless as the leaves burst on him as sent him plummeting towards the ground. Meanwhile Diglett launched its magnitude attack by doing what appeared to be an underground jump. The resulting shockwave quickly stopped Chimchar's charge and sent it tumbling backwards. "Now Ralts use confusion on Turtwig and launch it into Chimchar," I ordered, hoping that it would be the last attack. Ralts' eyes glowed once again as it captured the plummeting Turtwig and sent it sailed towards Chimchar. Turtwig then collided with Chimchar with enough force to knock them both out which it did.

"That's the match." I proclaimed with a sense of pride in my Ralts knowing it had won its first battle. "You may have won this battle, but watch out, when we battle again, you're going down." Tyson said as he charged off towards the Pokemon Centre.

"Sorry about him, he is a sore loser, which is why I'm travelling alone, I only agreed to this as practice for my Turtwig. Excuse me while I get it healed." She explained apologetically.

"We should go get our Pokemon healed and book rooms at the Pokemon Centre."

"Let's go," she said as she sped off in the same fashion.

As I burst into the Pokemon Centre, Looking a fool for bursting into the Pokemon Centre, I learnt that Lucinda had booked us a pair of rooms and had given her Pokemon to Nurse Joy. I quickly followed suit giving my Pokemon to the reliable pinked haired nurse and her assistant Chansey.

Night quickly fell upon us as I settled into my room and prepared to go to sleep. As I feel asleep I wondered what the next day had in store for me.

**Author's Notes: Well here is the third chapter of Matt's Sinnoh Story. This chapter establishes two league rivals, although I am still accepting OCs, so feel free to send them in, It would be more useful if you could send in some beginner coordinators but I do have plans for some permanent rivals. Also please review.**

**Setting notes: This story is set in the anime world and takes places 1 year after Ash and co.**

**Next Chapter: Matt and Lucinda arrive in Jubilife city where they find out a Pokemon Contest is taking place. But that isn't all that is going on; behind the scenes some evil acts are taking place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Contest Egg**

After waking up, collecting our Pokemon, and having breakfast, Lucinda and I started to walk towards Jubilife City. It was a quick journey with no exciting events. I saw a few new Pokemon like Shinx, Buizel, Geodude and Kricketot, but none of them seeming appealing for me to catch, but I Did collect the Pokedex data for them. As we arrived in Jubilife city the first thing that hit us was the size and density of the buildings. It was like a metal labyrinth, the first thing that we headed for was the Pokemon Centre. As we entered, we could see a lot of people with their Pokemon. As I approached the front desk, I asked, "Nurse Joy, can I please have two rooms?"

"Two?"

"One for me, and one for her." I responded by pointing at Lucinda.

She chuckled at this before asking, "Anything else?"

"What are the places of interest around here?"

"Well, there's going to a contest at the Contest Hall tomorrow, there is the Poketch Company and just outside of the city there is a breeding centre." She listed.

"Lucinda, how about entering the Pokemon Contest with me?" I asked.

"No, I've been in a Pokemon contest before and it isn't my cup of tea, but you feel free to enter, I'll find something else to do." She responded.

"Alright, well I'll go enter and come back."

"No worries," she said.

And with that, I left the Pokemon Centre. Luckily, the Contest Hall stood out like a sore thumb. As soon as I enter the automatic glass doors it became apparent where I should register. As I arrived at the registration desk, the cheery attendant asked,"Hello, will you be entering the Pokemon Contest tomorrow?"

"Yes, but this is my first Pokemon Contest" I answered.

"In that case, I'll need your Pokedex."

"Oh, of course," I said as I handed my Pokedex.

"Alright, Matt from Four Island, Current Pokemon; Totodile, Trapinch and Ralts. Ok all done, you're registered and here is your contest entry pass along with a ball capsule and some seals. Do you know the rules of a Pokemon Contest?"

"Yes, I have particapted in a couple unofficial contests on Four island. Are they any extra rules from the Kanto contest rules?"

"Yes, First of all, coordinators in the Sinnoh region generally dress up in a formal costume and secondly we use capsules to create a more dramatic entrance."

"Ok, so how do they work?"

"Well, you place your Pokeball in the ball capsule, then you stick the seal you want to use, then you release your Pokemon as per usual." She explained without effort, almost as if she was reading from a script.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow when the contest starts." I said as I was leaving the building. As I was walking towards the entrance, I was met by an unfamiliar face. He had red hair and wore a black shirt with blue shorts.

"So, your entering the contest, is this just for fun or do you plan on becoming a coordinator full time?" He asked with his voice drenched in arrogance.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am entering the Sinnoh League definitely, and I am trying Pokemon Contests to see if I want to do both." I responded confidently.

"Then your entry is a waste of space and should be cancelled to give a true coordinator a chance to enter. You should stick to your Gyms and barbaric battles." He snapped.

"Your opinion doesn't matter to me." I said as I walked past him and exited the Hall. And as soon as I hit fresh air, I crossed the path of another stranger. She had long wavy blue hair and wore a yellow shirt with a green coat and jeans.

"So you have just encountered Jeremy huh?" she said.

"Who? And who are you?"

"I'm Lisa and Jeremy is the guy who believes that people should stick to one path."

"Oh, him, do you believe that as well?" I asked, hoping she wasn't as arrogant as the guy she mentioned.

"No, I believed that people can do whatever they choose but I myself stick to Pokemon Conests," she responded with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Lisa, I'm Matt and I'll see in the contest tomorrow." I said as I walked back towards the Pokemon Centre. As I was walking back towards the Pokemon Centre, I was stopped by yet another stranger, and I thought to myself, "How many times is going to happen to me today?" Although this stranger was much older than the previous two, she had grey hair, was very short and looked to be wearing a blanket over her clothes.

She started to speak, "Youngster, my name is Dana and my husband and my breeding centre is being attacked, some man wants to steal all the eggs, please you must help me."

"Of course, let me just collect my travelling partner, she will be able to help," I said as I rushed into the Pokemon Centre. As we all ran towards the Breeding centre, I explained the situation to Lucinda, and she was happy to help. When we got there we were greeted by a unfortunately familiar face, the Pokemon Hunter and his six goons. As soon as he saw as he gave a hand signal and all of his grunts released a Zubat and a Glameow while the hunter yelled, "You kids, this time I will stop you. Go, Bronzor and Weezing."

"You're wrong, we are going to stop you, come on out everyone." I said as I released Ralts, Totodile and Trapinch.

"Pokemon, assistance please," Lucinda said as she released her Pokemon.

"Your outnumbered fourteen to nine," he said with a smirk on his face.

"We will still win," I said definitely.

"Zubats, use steel wing. Glameows use shock wave, Bronzor use flash cannon and Weezing use sludge bomb." The leader commanded every Pokemon.

"Trapinch, block the shock wave, Totodile use water gun on the oncoming Zubat, Ralts use magical leaf to counter the sludge bomb," I quickly countered.

"Diglett help Trapinch, Piplup use bubblebeam on the Zubat, Magby use Flamethrower on the Glameows, Tangela use seed bomb on Bronzor, Tyrogue use Mega Punch, Skarmory use steel wing.

All Pokemon quickly rushed in action, the Glameows charged electricity and launched it towards us, but it was happily absorbed by both Diglett and Trapinch. A row of six Zubat quickly sped towards armed with monochromatic wings that were as solid as steel. They were weaving and bobbing to avoid Totodile's water gun but couldn't avoid Piplup's bubblebeam which cause them to fall into Totodile's water gun. The combined aquatic attacks were enough to knock them out.

The two headed poison Pokemon known as Weezing opened both its mouths to launch many toxic brown orbs of sludge. They were rocketing through the sky ready to inflict massive damage, only to be met by many multicoloured magical leaves courtesy of Ralts. Bronzor's face started to glow as it launched a beam of pure silver energy. Tangela, however was quick to counter as it launched many powerful seeds which were enough to stop the flash cannon attack. Tyrogue and Skarmory teamed up to deliver a dual attack on Weezing. Tyrogue hit one of its two heads to a powerful glowing blue fist while Skamory hit the other with a pair of powerful silver wings. This was enough to make it join the list of fainted Pokemon along with the Zubats. Magby was the last to act, opening its small peak to launch a stream of orange fire which it spread along the Glameows. They didn't appreciate this as they hissed before falling to ground in exhaustion.

"Alright, you have beaten me this time but can you handle this," he said as he and his grunts through the egg cases they were holding up into the air and then via Bronzor's teleport retreated.

"Trapinch, use sand tomb in the air, Totodile, use whirlpool, Ralts use confusion to save the eggs," I quickly ordered hoping that none of them would be damaged.

Lucinda also had the same thought as she said," Diglett, use sand tomb like Trapinch is doing, Piplup, whirlpool, Magby, Tyrogue jump and catch any eggs you can, Tangela, use vine whip to catch eggs, Skarmory use a gentle gust to bring the eggs down. The Pokemon seeing the danger rapidly leapt into action. Water ground types launched their sand tombs in a whirlpool style, while the water actual did launch a pair of whirlpools. Skarmory used its gust to gentle bring down the eggs that it was near. Both Magby and Tyrogue were both jumping around catch any eggs that were heading towards them. Tangela was also leading assistance by uses its vines to catch many eggs.

Luckily, thanks to the efforts of our Pokemon all of the eggs were saved which brought great relief to the little old lady. In fact, she was so grateful that she invited us into her home to restore our Pokemon. As we were sitting down in her kitchen having a cup of tea that she had made for us, an old man walked into the room carrying an egg container with a blue egg that had a black stripe along the middle of it. He said, "For saving our farm from losing so many eggs, I want you to have this one."

"So, you want me to have an egg for saving your farm from having its eggs stolen, isn't that a bit contradicting?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes, but the way you instant helped us without batting an eyelid proves you are a good person and a perfect candidate to look after a Pokemon egg." He explained.

"Can I know what is inside?" I asked hoping to get an insight into what Pokemon would be joining my team.

"You curious kid, you'll just have to wait and see," he countered my question with a chuckle. I thanked him for the egg and we left for the Pokemon centre. As we were walking back, Lucinda asked, "I wonder why I didn't get an egg."

"Jealous, are you?" I taunted.

"No, but I did have an equal part in saving the farm."

"Well you did release all of your Pokemon, and Dana probably told that to her husband so he didn't want to make you send one of them elsewhere."

"Fair enough," She said, realising the logic in what I had said.

"Hey Lucinda, I never got to ask you this, but where is your hometown?"

"Mossdeep City, Yours?"

"I am from Four Island in the Sevii Islands."

"Oh," she said as we both walked back into the Pokemon Centre. I proceeded to sit down on the lounge in the lobby and with Nurse Joy's permission turned on the TV until I came to the Gym Battle Highlights. It started to show a young girl on screen, she had brown wavy hair to match her brown eyes. She wore blue jeans with a grey hoodie and white runners but most noticeably was the silver chain with a Pokeball around her neck.

"Here we are with Jasmine Daniels outside of the Pastoria City gym where Jazz has does defeated Crasher Wake to earn a fen badge. Jasmine, can you give us a summary of your gym battle?"

"Well, It was three on three, I used my Dewgong, Espeon and Miltank against his Gyarados, Quagsire and Floatzel. My Miltank took down Gyarados before being taken by Quagsire which was taken down my Espeon's energy ball. After a quick knockout from Floatzel, it came down to Seel who evolved, defeated Floatzel and won the battle for me." As she was recapping the events a series of corresponding clips was being shown on screen.

"Well, that certainly is impressive Jasmine. You certainly are looking to be a trainer to look out for. We look forward to seeing for future endeavours," the reporter said kindly.

"Thank you," she said in response.

"Well, that is all we have time for today, join us next time for more exciting Gym battles." The reporter said before the television switch to showing commercials.

"Well, today certain was eventful, but I am going to bed, Goodnight." I said as I walked towards my room. As I set down my Pokeballs and the container holding my egg, I settled into bed and quickly dosed off to sleep.

As I awoke the next and finished the morning rituals, I set off toward the Contest Hall for my first official contest; Lucinda decided that she would check out the trainer school and try to find a trainer to battle. When I walked into the Contest Hall, the receptionist from yesterday breathed a sigh of relief before she said, "Where were you, the contest starts in five minutes, are you in your contest clothes?"

"No, and I thought you said eleven not ten."

"Well, head into the dressing room, get changed and be ready to perform your appeal at any time, it goes in random order, so be quick," she rapidly explained. I wasn't one to defy an angry receptionist so I quickly head in the changing room, got changed into the tuxedo I asked my mother to send and head into the coordinators waiting room only to meet Jeremy who said," I thought you had come to your senses and decided not to enter, but clearly I was wrong."

"Like you will be about people following two different paths," I countered. To which he stormed off to the opposite end of the waiting room. I turned my attention to the TV where a woman with auburn hair dressed in a yellow trench coat covering a pink undershirt introducing herself as Marian, the MC for the event. She was also introducing the judges, Raoul Contesta, head of the Pokemon Contest Commmity, Mr. Sukizo, head of the Pokemon Fan Club and the local Nurse Joy. She then went on to explain the concept of the appeal round before introducing the first coordinator.

He was using a Bulbasaur, to doing an appeal using bullet seed and petal dance. It was well received. Many coordinators followed after that, some good and others not so good. One that stood out was Lisa, using her Mr. Mime to create a beautiful display. Then Jeremy walked out a smug look on his face, before releasing his Clefairy and using various elemental attacks to create a contrast between colours. Needless to say, the crowd erupted with cheered and the judges had nothing but praise for him. Then, a guard gestured to me, signalling that I would be next. As Marian started to say that I was the last coordinator, I started to feel nervous. I had only gotten a little practise, but this Pokemon had seen Pokemon Contests before and seemed to get the hang of its appeal yesterday, but still I was nervous.

"And now, from Four Island, it's Matt," She announced.

**Author's Notes: Well, there is the Fourth Chapter. A Pokemon Egg, A contest rival and stopping an attack on a breeding centre. I am well aware that so such breeding centre exists near Jubilife City, so I took some creative license. Also, the Pokedex entries may not be quite right. Feel free to send in more OCs, they are greatly appricated, although at the current stage in the story, Trainers/ Coordinators with beginning/unevolved pokemon would be fantastic.**

**Jasmine Daniels belongs to sunshine5991.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Next time: Matt continues in the Pokemon Contest, while Lucinda runs into a cocky trainer and decides to take him down a notch.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Contesting a Good Battle

As I walked though the curtain, I could hear the crowd cheering, of course they didn't know who I was but they cheering as a welcome. With my Pokeball in hand, I ran towards the stage. When I got there, I threw my Pokeball enthusiastically and said, "Trapinch, appeal." The Pokeball sailed through the air before bursting open with a white light and a rainbow of stars from the seal. When this has dissipated, it left Trapinch standing there looking as adorable as a Trapinch can. Seeing Trapinch trying its best caused me to summon up all my nerve and start my appeal. "Trapinch, use sand tomb," Trapinch complied, as its eyes started to glow and a small circular segment of the stage crumbled to leave a sand pit.

"Now, Trapinch, use sandstorm on that spot." Once again with eyes glowing, it kicked up a sandstorm which whirred with the sounds of the desert. "Trapinch, use hidden power." Many small white orbs began to appear around Trapinch before, with sheer willpower, it launched them into the sandstorm, "Follow up with secret power," which it did by waddling up to its creation and touching it with its foot before sending out a pink glow which enveloped the entire sandstorm which causing the hidden power to contrast a lot more against its sandy background. Trapinch, having used sand tomb to keep control of the sandstorm was using it and the hidden power to create shapes within it. First a star, then a triangle and finally a Pokeball.

"Trapinch, finish this up with another sand tomb," I ordered and Trapinch did by using sand tomb to go against the current of the sandstorm causing it to die down and to leave no trace of it or the sand tomb.

"Well, that was a great appeal, let's see what the judges had to say about it, Contesta?" The perky MC commented.

"The interesting use of secret power to highlight the hidden power had a powerful effect on me," he commented and I barely restrained a groan at the terrible pun.

"Mr. Sukizo?"

"Remarkble," he rattled off as he always does.

"Nurse Joy?"

"The use of a sandstorm to create a lights show, how marvellous."

"And with Matt's appeal, that concludes our appeal stage. Our judges will decide who will be going onto the next stage so stay tuned for more exciting contest action."

As I walked back into the coordinators waiting room, I was greeted by a taunt from Jeremy, and some congratulations from Lisa. Although our conversation didn't get a chance to continue as Marian reappeared on screen to announce the top eight. She spoke for a while before the board came up on screen. The first picture was Jeremy's to which he loudly congratulated himself, second was Lisa, who simply smiled. Some other coordinators pictures appeared before it got to picture number eight. A dramatic pause, was used before it was revealed that the last coordinator was in fact me.

"So you managed to pass an appeal round, just watch out if we are matched up together because you won't stand a chance." He told me with pride in his voice.

"What makes you think that?" I responded.

"The fact that I already have a ribbon and you don't." He said smugly. That was the one response I couldn't answer, so I simply sat down. During that conversation, the matchups had been posted on screen. Luckily, I was placed at the opposite end of the board to Jeremy, although he wasn't as lucky as he, in order to get to the finals he would have to face Lisa, who seemed to have a lot of experience and I was sure she could easily beat him. Shortly afterwards I was called out for my first match, it was against a guy named George. As the battle started and we released our Pokemon, my Totodile against his Jigglypuff, I thought to myself, "I might just win this thing."

Meanwhile, at the Trainer's school, Lucinda was studying up on status effects and move variations, she was approached by a young, slightly tanned kid in a grey shirt with a black jacket. He was also wearing jeans and a black cap. He said, "No surprise your here, you look like a total beginner."

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"To visit my aunt, she is the teacher here." He countered.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Lucinda demanded.

"Do you have any gym badges?" he coolly asked, obviously ignoring Lucinda's building frustration.

"No, but what does that matter?"

"Well, I already have the Orebourgh Gym badge and you have none, so I don't think it would be worth my time to battle you." He taunted.

"Well, if you are so sure of yourself, it should be no effort to battle me." Lucinda said hoping to get a battle and to teach this guy a lesson.

"Fine, let's battle," he said and they both walked onto the field outside the Trainer's school and Lucinda got a teacher to referee.

"Ok, students pay attention," the teacher said and the students of the school sat in the field to watch, "this will be a one on one match between Lucinda and Cole Harding, the battle will be over when one side's Pokemon is knocked out, trainers, release your Pokemon."

"Magby, assistance."

"Pikachu, I choose you."

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say," Lucinda murmured as she pulled out her yellow Pokedex.

"**Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon, It can launch up to 10,000 volts from the electricity sacs on its cheeks."**

"All right, let's begin."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt," ordered Cole.

"Magby, protect," Lucinda countered. Pikachu was quick to launch its attack, with its cheeks crackling with electricity before launching it towards Magby, but Magby countered by erecting a small green sphere which caused the electricity to harmless bounce off of it.

"Magby, use smokescreen," Lucinda calmly said. Magby opened its beak and quickly covered the field in a thick black smoke. "Now follow up with flamethrower." Magby then switched from spewing smoke, to spewing flames.

"Pikachu, use agility to dodge and use that momentum for an iron tail," Cole ordered. Pikachu quickly dodged the flamethrower with a burst of speed and jumped into the air ready to come down on Magby with its now solid steel tail.

"Magby, counter with fire punch,"

As Pikachu came down with its monochromatic tail ready to strike Magby, only to be met by a fire backed fist. The collision caused both Pokemon to recoil in pain but Pikachu was first to recover and Cole noticed this and said, "Pikachu, use signal beam," Pikachu, folling it trainer's orders enveloped itself in a sphere of colour before launching it in a beam, this beam sailed through the air which its colours spiralling around before it connected with Magby, who was helpless to stop it. The signal was enough to knock Magby down, to which Cole commented, "Ha, see you are a rook..." before being cut off by the flash of white light that encapsulated Magby. It started to change form within light before growing bigger feet and more developed arms. When the light faded, a taller version of Magby with constant flames on its head was standing in its place, "Magmar," it roared.

"Magby, you've evolved, I'm so proud of you," Lucinda said as she brimmed with excitement, "Alright, let's show him, use flamethrower."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt." Cole frantically ordered.

Magmar opened its newly upsized mouth to spit a stream of fire which headed towards Pikachu. Pikachu, simultaneously charged it cheeks with electricity before blasting it towards Magmar. The two attacks were stalemating in midair before Magmar's flamethrower overpowered the thunderbolt and knocked Pikachu out.

"Ha, for a "rookie", I sure beat you." Lucinda taunted.

"You just wait and see, next time we meet I'll be sure to defeat you," Cole said before running towards the Pokemon centre.

"Well, that was a good battle." Lucinda commented to herself.

"Time's up, and with Matt's points higher than Jimmy's, he and his Totodile will be progressing to the final stage. As I walked back into the waiting room, I noticed it how empty it got after the rounds progressed. Before a conversation could be stricken up both Jeremy and Lisa were called to the stage as they had to face each other. I decided that I would watch the match carefully to get a read on the style of attack they used. Before their match started, I thought about how good I was going in this Contest, I mean I passed the appeal round, then won my way the finals by defeating George and his Jigglypuff and Jimmy and his Butterfree. Turns out I had thinking about how I went in this contest longer then I thought because the match had been going for a while.

"Alright, with 90 seconds on the clock and a slight lead for Lisa, let's see what Jeremy can do to turn this around," Marian commented.

"Sneasel, use icy wind and aerial ace," Jeremy calmly commanded.

"Furret, use rollout and iron tail to counter," Lisa ordered. Jeremy's Sneasel opened it mouth to let out a chilling wind before charging through it at blinding speed heading towards Lisa's Furret. Only to be countered by Furret changing it tail into a monochromatic weapon before curling into an o shape before rolling towards Sneasel and launching itself into the airspace above Sneasel, "Now, Furret, pendulum strike," Lisa continued with her assult. Furret then unfurled from its curled position to swing its tail and strike Sneasel. Jeremy was so shocked by the move that he could only watch as Sneasel was stricken again by the same attack. Unfortunately for him, Sneasel was knocked out.

"Well, that's all she wrote, as Sneasel's glass cannon nature caught up with it. A stylish battle, let's see what our judges thought." Marian recapped.

"A beautiful battle, style, power and grace in spoonfuls," remarked Contesta.

"Remarkable"

"Beautiful, healthy Pokemon moving with such precision," Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, we will have a ten minute intermission before we return for the final round." Marian said.

Lucinda was standing in the Pokemon Centre waiting for her Pokemon to be healed, when she was approached by Cole, who said, "Sorry, about before, that truly was a great battle."

"No worries, no one likes to lose, but what is important is what you learn from the defeat," she said sagely.

"As an apology, would you like any advice in facing Roark the Orebourgh gym leader," Cole asked.

"Any advice would be great,"

"Well, he uses the rock type, it's a three on three battle and his main Pokemon is a powerful Rampardos." Cole recalled.

"Thank you that will be so much help. When I get to challenging Roark, that will be helpful,"

"May I ask, why aren't you heading towards Orebourgh City right now?"

"Because, my travelling partner is entering in the Pokemon Contest today."

"After an exciting day of contest action, here we are at the final stage. On my left, we have Matt from Four Island, and to my right we have Lisa from Veilstone city," The auburn haired announcer announced, "Now, with five minutes on the clock, two ready coordinators, their Pokemon and an excited audience, let's get going." And with that the clock started to tick down from 5:00. Lisa was quick to take the initiative in attacking by saying, "Furret, use thunder punch," and following its trainer's orders the long brown and white Pokemon charged forwards armed with a fist backed by electricity.

"Totodile, use water gun on Furret," I countered. Totodile the opened its mouth and blasted out a torrent of water that hit its mark and the water gun combined with the electricity caused Furret to receive an all body electric shock.

"A clever move from Matt, using water gun to cause the electric to harm Furret, and that has caused Lisa's points to take a hit." Marian commented while Lisa's point display went down the 83%.

"Furret, use the static to go into an electric rollout," Lisa inventively countered. Furret curled up into an O and started to roll towards Totodile with sparks flaring.

"Totodile, dodge it," I tried to order, but it was too late as Furret crashed into Totdile, causing my points to take a major hit from 100% to 76%.

"Totodile, use your waterfall and slash combination," I commanded, finally unveiling a secret combination I had been working on. The small blue Pokemon concentrated as water started to stir around Totodile before it enveloped Totodile into a sphere and darted toward the brown and white Pokemon, within the sphere Totodile's small claws started to glow white, which looked impressively from the outside, which caused Lisa's points to go down.

"Furret, use ice punch to freeze the sphere." Furret abruptly obeyed as its left paw began to glow white with icy energy before it swung it toward the oncoming sphere of water. "Totodile, quickly spin around," and I knew that it worked because before the ice enveloped the sphere, I could see the slash light spinning, "Now, Totodile, break free with brick break," the white slash light took on an orange tint as Totodile swung it towards the edge of its icy confines and cracked it completely.

"Some innovative moves being performed here and they are causing the points to have a see saw effect, but with thirty seconds left, who will come on top," the perky commentator said and she was right, as although I didn't notice the points were see sawing, although even after Totodile's breakout, Lisa held the lead 65% to 40%.

"Totodile, use an ice punch and brick break double attack," I commanded, hoping that this attack could win the ribbon for me.

"Furret, use assist," Lisa gambled. As Totodile charged forward armed with an icy fist and a glowing fist in the other while Furret put its paws together and create a small white orb and out of that orb came two pillars of wind with white streaks through them, that attack was known as silver wind and it totally shock Totodile as it crashed into the small reptilian Pokemon and caused the fists to fizzle.

"Time's up, and let's have a look at the final point tally and we will see who will win the Jubilife ribbon, "Marian said before she paused for dramatic effect, "And it's Lisa." She finished and the crowd erupted in cheer, while I was feeling sad. As I changed back into my travelling clothes, I saw Lisa on stage receiving her ribbon, Turns out it was her second ribbon. I met up with Lisa and congratulated her on the win and she consoled me on my loss, before heading to the Pokemon Centre where I was met by Lucinda who told me Magby evolution before we both headed off to get some dinner. After that we both went into our respectful rooms and fell asleep.

It was a brand new day as the Starly and Kricketot were chirped. After collecting our things, and performed the morning rituals, we headed out towards Orebourgh city and the first gym of the Sinnoh League.


	6. Chapter 6

**Orebourgh Chills**

As Lucinda and I were walking along the road the Orebourgh City, and she was talking about how she neded to train up her Diglett, I started to wonder what type of Pokemon the Orebourgh gym leader trained, "Maybe Lucinda knows," I thought.

"Hey, Lucinda, did you manage to find out anything about the Orebourgh gym leader?" I asked hoping to go in with an advantage.

"While you were competing yesterday, I managed to find out that his name is Roark, he trains the rock type and his signature Pokemon is a Rampardos," she explained.

"Oh, well that is good to know, who do you plan on using against him?" I questioned.

"I plan to use Piplup, Tangela and Diglett, you?" she replied. Before I could respond however, a small orange triangle shaped Pokemon jumped out onto the road. I quickly flipped out my Pokedex and pointed it at the mysterious thing and it chimed, "Snorunt, the snow Pokemon, It can launch a frigid wind that can chill the mightiest of creatures."

"What is a Snorunt doing down here, from my knowledge, Snorunts are ice types that prefer the cold, so what is it doing way down here?" Lucinda rhetorically asked.

Before I could offer my thoughts it charged up a blue sphere in front of its mouth. "That's an ice beam, quick get out of the way." I shouted, and both Lucinda and I jumped before the Snorunt launched a mighty blue beam in our direction before hopping away. "Sorry about that, I have been trying to catch that Snorunt so I can add it to my team," said a mysterious voice. As I turned around to see who it was, I recognised the person as none other than Emma, the trainer we met alongside Tyson back in Sandgem town. "Emma, what are you doing here? And what happened to Tyson?" I quickly questioned.

"I'm travelling towards Orebourgh city for my first gym badge, and as for Tyson after our battle that day, we have travelling separately from each other," She explained.

"You're travelling to Orebourgh city, why don't you travel with us?" I cheerfully offered.

"Thanks, that sounds good, but only after I find and catch this Snorunt, will you help me?"

"Of course we will help." Lucinda chimed in, showing her support. We went on looking for a while before we heard the familiar cry, the Snorunt in question was directly ahead of us right near the entrance of Mt. Coronet. So we chased after it and eventually, after a valiant effort of running, us three and the Snorunt were at the entrance of Mt. Coronet. "Alright, Snorunt, I want to catch you so let's battle," Emma said confidently, at the mention of the word battle, the Snorunt immediately got into a fighting position, "Alright Buizel, I choose you." And with those words she threw a Pokeball into the air and out of it appeared a small orange sea weasel.

"Buizel, use sonicboom," she ordered and her Buizel leapt into the air before swinging its tail and sending a powerful shockwave sailing through the air. Snorunt responded by opening its mouth and releasing a chilling wind, which reversed the direction of the sonicboom and sent it straight back at Buizel.

"Oh no, Buizel, if you can use aqua jet," she pleaded desperately hoping that her Buizel would still be in the fight, and it was as it stirred up some water before shooting itself like a water bullet towards Snorunt, who countered by launching another Ice Beam, "Buizel, use Ice Aqua Jet."

"Ice Aqua Jet?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it was a technique used by a trainer and his Buizel that I saw on TV last year, so I trained my Buizel so he could do it too. As Buizel was jetting through the air directly into the face of the ice beam it started to spin before it collided and it came out the other end encased in icy armour but still in full control. It then crashed into the unsuspecting Snorunt and caused quite a bit of damage to him. "Now Buizel, finish this with another sonicboom," Emma ordered, pressing her advantage, and her Buizel complied launched another shockwave that collided with Snorunt.

"Now, Pokeball, go!" she yelled as she threw a Pokeball into the air. It whizzed through the air before hitting its target and sucking it inside. It wobbled two or three times before it settled down and pinged, signifying a capture. "Yes, I caught a Snorunt." Emma gleefully exclaimed.

"Good for you, you caught a Snorunt and we are all so much closer to Orebourgh city," I responded. And with Emma's goal completed, we started upon the journey to Orebourgh again. As we got to the entrance of Mt. Coronet, Emma expressed her concern over travelling through a cave, Lucinda and I reassured her though. As soon as we went through the mouth like entrance, our eyes had to immediately adjust before of the change in light, it was barely light up. As we walked through the cave, I could see various cave dwelling Pokemon hanging around; the Zubat flying through the sky, the Psyduck swimming in the lake and the Geodude milling around on the ground. As we crossed over the halfway mark, we were stopped by a man dressed in a black suit, who said, "Excuse me children but why are you in here?"

"We are crossing through Mt. Coronet to get to Orebourgh city, beside who are you?" I argued.

"That is none of your concern child, you shouldn't be in here, and don't you know that Mt. Coronet is a sacred site?" The mysterious man said with a threatening tone.

"We haven't damaged anything, we just want to pass, please let us through." I calmly said. After looking behind us and judging if we could pass or not, he finally said, "Alright, you haven't damaged anything, you may pass."

"Well, thank you for your permission to cross a public place," Lucinda commented, her voice drenched in sarcasm. Fortunately for the rest of us, the man didn't seem to notice it and he promptly moved out of the way and we passed by him. As soon as Lucinda and I saw the light emanating from the outside world we dashed towards it, and we didn't notice that Emma wasn't with us. When we were all outside of Mt. Coronet, Emma spoke, "Guys, thanks for accompanying me to Orebourgh City, but after I have my Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Centre, I am going to train on Mt. Coronet before I challenge Roark and I need to do it by myself."

"No worries, everyone has their own way of training, and we will respect that," I said with a smile. After Emma's admission we all walked towards the Pokemon Centre, when we were inside, we were greeted by the local Nurse Joy, who said, "Hello there, how can I help you today?"

"Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokemon?" I said.

"Mine too,"

"And Mine,"

"Of course, that is my job, is there anything else that I can get for you?" She cheerfully asked.

"Can we please have three rooms to sleep in, also I saw a contest hall on the way here, is there going to be a contest anytime soon?" I asked, although I didn't think there would be one so soon after the Jubilife one.

"Yes, you can have the rooms and yes there is going to be a Pokemon Contest tommorow."

"But the Jubilife contest was only two days ago, how can that be?" I curiously asked.

"It's the way the first few contests go, one after another in order to get the season up and running."

"I have a question Nurse Joy, will the gym leader be in the gym today?" Lucinda piped up and asked.

"No, he is taking a personal day today, but he will be in tomorrow, you can still go to the gym today and make a match reservation," she responded. And after we had gotten our Pokemon back, Lucinda and I headed over to the gym. It was a grey building that looked like it was shaped from stone. As we walked in, we were greeted by a tall man who had grey hair sitting as a desk. "How can I help you today?"

"We would like to make reservation to have gym battles." Lucinda said.

"When would you like to have your matches?"

"Tomorrow morning about 10 am, please?" she asked.

"Can you make for the day after that about 10 am," I added.

"Of course, are you registered for the Sinnoh League?" He asked inquisitively.

"No, could you please do that for us?" Lucinda responded for both of us.

"Sure, just hand me your Pokedexs," he asked, and we got them out and handed them over, after a few moment of the receptionist entering things into his computer, he turned to us and said, " Alright, your matches have been reserved, your registered for the Sinnoh League, and here are your Pokedexs and a badge case for each of you."

"Thank you, you have of the utmost help, well we best be leaving." I remarked as we walked outside of the Orebourgh gym. As I meet with the fresh air, Lucinda decided that she would go back to the Pokemon Centre while I registered for the Pokemon contest. As I walked across the city, I saw many things such as the Mine, the museum, and the Aerodactyl statue before I finally arrived at the contest hall. It was shaped like an oval that had two spikes flaring out from it. As I walked into the lobby, I could many coordinators going to enter. As I made my way up to the counter, the receptionist greeted me with, "Are you entering the contest today?"

"Yes,"

"Contest pass please," she said and I handed it over. She began typing on her computer before she spoke again, "Alright you're entered in tomorrow's contest, it starts at 10 am, it's a singles contest and your entry number is 17."

"Thank you," I said as she gestured for me to move aside so the next coordinator could register, so I left the building and heading towards an empty field and let out all of my Pokemon.

"Totodile!"

"Ralts."

"Trapinch."

"Alright guys, we are entering in a Pokemon contest that is going to happening tomorrow, Totodile your going to be my appeal Pokemon and Ralts your going to be my battle Pokemon, let's practise your appeal, Totodile.

"Alright, now that we have gotten that appeal down pat, let's practise your battle techniques Ralts, try a psychic on that rock." Ralts eyes started to glow as the rock was to levitate into the air.

"Alright, try shadow ball," Ralts charged a black ball of dark energy in front of before it threw it into open air, "Now magical leaf," Ralts perform the grass type attack.

"Now your last attack Ralts, use shock wave" Ralts took on electrical sparks before it let them all go in an electric blast.

"Ok, that's enough for today; let's get back to the Pokemon Centre before it gets too much into the night. After getting back the Pokemon centre and handing my Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, I got myself some dinner and watched some Tv. There was much interesting on, the major news was that a Dratini had been spotted in Lake Valor, so I decided to go to bed.

As the next day rose, I go up and got myself ready for my Pokemon contest while Lucinda was mentally preparing herself for her battle with Roark. When we were both ready we heading off to towards our respectively destinations. As I got into the contest hall, I was escorted into the waiting room as Marian, the auburn haired announcer was beginning the contest by introducing the judges and explaining the rules. Before I knew it, she was about to introduce the first coordinator, which due to the random order, was me. As I walked towards the main stage, I psyched myself up.

Lucinda was walking towards the gym thinking about the strategies that she went over with her Pokemon, she wondered if she could beat the gym leader. As she was thinking she, unaware of where she was walked into the gym. The receptionist from yesterday greeted and she greeted him back before he showed her where the battlefield was. As she opened the doors, she could see a plain ground battlefield that had many rocks sticking out of it. At the other end of the battlefield stood a young man in a miner's uniform and hat with a smile.

"Hello challenger, my name is Roark, and I am the gym leader of the Orebourgh gym, I use the solid and reliable rock type, are you prepared to be rocked?"

"That was a terrible pun," Lucinda said as he walked into the challenger's box.

"Alright the battle between the gym leader Roark and the challenger Lucinda will now begin, it will be a three on three match and a winner will be decided when all of one sides Pokemon are knocked out. In addition, only the challenger can make substitutions. "

"I'll choose first, Geodude let's rock," Roark called.

"Ok then, Diglett, assistance," Lucinda returned.

**Author's Notes: There is chapter six of Matt's Sinnoh Story. If your could please send in some Ocs that I could use in the contest that would be remarkable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Next time: Matt faces trouble in the Pokemon contest, while Lucinda is finding the gym a real challenge. Will they both make it through their challenges?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Different Challenges, Different Goals**

As I walked on the appeal stage, I felt nervous completing in another contest again so soon after the first loss, and especially since the appeal was only barely practised, but I had no choice now, so I summoned up all my courage and began with, "Totodile, appeal time," and threw Totodile's Pokeball into the air. It burst open with a white light emerging from it, along with a multitude of multicoloured stars. In the centre of the slights show was my excited Totodile, dancing on the spot. "Totodile, let's start off with a waterfall, shall we?" The excited blue crocodile complied as it enveloped itself in a sphere of rapid water before propelling itself into the air.

As it pushed its sphere of water into the air it left behind a falling trail of water, "Now Totodile, use slash on the top half of the sphere," before my eyes the tiny claws of my Totodile glowed white from within the sphere before it spun around slashing the top half of its watery cage revealing itself to the audience. "Now use a double ice punch straight down," I ordered, hoping it would work since this was the least polished part of the routine, luckily for me it did as Totodile raising both of its fists and made glow with an icy white energy before bringing them down towards the bottom of the sphere.

The combined power of the two fists froze over the entire waterfall, leaving a luminescent tower of ice, "Totodile, use shadow claw to sculpt," I said gambling on Totodile's newest technique hoping that it would work, and it did as Totodile's claws were imbued with a dark energy before Totodile went into a sculpting frenzy. I could barely see Totodile as it dashed around the frozen waterfall making slashes here and there, before finally revealing a magnificent sculpture of a Mismagius that due to the shadow claw it had a dark glow around it.

"Let's see what it judges have to say about this, Contesta?" The perky announcer said as she gestured for Contesta to make the first comment as he always does.

"Simply astounding, such detail within the sculpture and an impressive display of an ice punch."

"Mr. Sukizo?"

"Remarkable, simply remarkable."

"Nurse Joy?"

"Totodile looked so incredibly cute as it was flurrying around."

"Alright, that the first coordinator down, let's see what the others have in store." Marian announced as the next coordinator walked on stage.

"Since I'm such a friendly guy, I'll let you have the first move." Roark said, with the slightest hint of confidence in his voice.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you'll live to regret it, Diglett use magnitude." Lucinda commanded with confidence. The small brown mole Pokemon readied itself as appeared to angle the front half of itself upwards before bringing itself level as it launched a powerful shockwave through the arena.

"Geodude, use mega punch to propel yourself into the air," as the shockwave headed towards Roark's end of the field, the small brown rock with arms known as Geodude swung its glowing arm down towards the ground, launching itself into the air avoiding the shockwave completely, "Now Geodude, use rollout from mid-air," Roark roared, and his Geodude complied, curling itself up into a ball and rolling on the air like it was earth heading straight for Diglett.

"Diglett, use dig to dodge," Lucinda countered Roark's tricky tactics, as Diglett pushed the earthaside and created a hole for itself, Geodude was left with no target to hit, "Now Diglett, strike from underneath," Lucinda said as her Diglett emerged from the ground underneath geodude and caused a tremendous amount of damage to Geodude.

"Now follow up with hidden power," Lucinda said, pressing her advantage as the small brown mole created many small orbs before launching them at Geodude, "Geodude, use your own hidden power to counter that," As Diglett launched its many orbs towards Geodude, Geodude countered by doing the exact same thing. As both sides orbs sailed through the air, they weaved, ducked and dodged before they arrived at their targets. Diglett and Geodude both felt the pain immensely both they could take no more and both fainted simultaneously.

"Since both Pokemon are knocked out, this round is a draw," announced the referee, after staying silence during the entire battle.

"Alright, my next choice is the almighty Onix," he said as he threw a red and white orb into the air, out of it appeared a huge snake made entirely of rock, "Onix!!" it roared.

"I see your Onix, and I raise you a Tangela," Lucinda cockily countered as she threw her own Pokeball into the air, releasing a mess of blue green vines, that had a pair of red "shoes", and a set of beady eyes underneath the mass of vines, known as Tangela.

"Ok, battle begin," called the referee.

"Now after a moment of deliberation, our judges have decided who, amongst the bunch of coordinators will be going to the battle rounds, here they are," Marian said as a series of the coordinators candids appeared on screen corresponding with names that she read out. My picture was amongst the eight that were moving on, although I didn't know any of the others, "Now, let's see who is matched up for the battle rounds," Marian said the candids on screen were shuffled around before finally settled down to reveal who was matched up with who.

"Ok, so it turns out I'm matched up with some girl named Jane, although I haven't the slightest idea about her, and my match would be the first one," I thought to myself. I spent the next few minutes thinking over the combinations that I practised with Ralts, but before I realised how long I had been thinking, it was already time for the match. Before too long, I had already been escorted to the stage.

"Now, for the first match of the battle rounds between Matt of Four Island and Jane of Jubilife city." Marian merrily announced.

"Ralts, time for battle," I said as threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing Ralts ina burst of musical notes.

"Corphish, come on out," Jane ecstatically exclaimed as she released a small red and white crustacean Pokemon that merrily waved its pincers around.

"Ok, with two ready coordinators, five minutes on the clock and an excited audience, let's do it," the MC said as the clock started to tick down from five minutes .

"Corphish, let's start out with a bubblebeam," Jane commanded and her Corphish set to work by opening its red claws and releasing a stream of bubbles towards Ralts.

"Ralts, use magical leaf to counter to bubblebeam," I said without thinking and just as quickly as Corphish launched its bubblebeam, Ralts spun around gracefully and launched many multicoloured leaves that collided with the bubbles and popped them in mid air.

"Oh, that it going to cost Jane a fair few points," Marian said as her on screen points were down to about 84%.

"Don't worry Corphish, now how about using a metal claw and crabhammer combo," Jane said, and quickly her Corphish changed from a motionless state to bounding forward with a glowing white claw that had a silvery sheen on the end of it. The combination impressed the judges, as my points went down to about equal with Jane's.

"Ralts use shock wave to stop Corphish in its tracks," I calmly countered and as soon as the order left my lips, Ralts charged up some electricity in its helmet before launching it in the direction of the quickly approaching Corphish.

Although Jane didn't appreciate the oncoming electricity as she ordered this, "Corphish use the metal claw to deflect the electricity," Corphish then complied as it raised its claw, but before it could finished its command, I interjected with, "Ralts use psychic to spin the electricity," and before Corphish could block the electric onslaught, the aforementioned electric gained a blue outline before it was spun around and became a vertical whirlpool of electricity that taunted Corphish because it was just out of reach.

As soon as Corphish had given up in trying to reach the electricity and started to dash towards us again, without giving the order, Ralts knew to use the psychic the ram the electricity into Corphish. That was enough to knock out Corphish and send me through to the next round. After the judges had given their comments on the battle, I headed back into the waiting room to wait for my next match and get my Ralts healed up.

"Onix is unable is battle, Tangela is the winner of this round," the referee once again announced after staying silent, "Challenger, are you sticking with Tangela or are you going to make a substitution?"

"I'm sticking with Tangela," Lucinda announced.

"Then, gym leader Roark will you please release your final Pokemon?"

"Of course, now it is time for your to be truly rocked, Rampardos go," Roark shouted as he released a large gray and blue dinosaur that had a massive blue skull top on it.

"Ok then, let the battle begin," the referee announced after both Pokemon were in a battling position.

"Tangela, use vine whip," Lucinda ordered, taking the intiative.

"Rampardos, dodge that and use zen headbutt," Roark countered. As Tangela launched two vines from the random mess of vines that was it body composition, Rampardos, despite its large bulk and deceptively slow appearance quickly hopped to one side and started to charge with a shining blue head.

"Tangela, use those vines to trip Rampardos up," Lucinda commanded, making the best of a bad situation, Tangela was compliant as it pulled it vines back and made a trip wire in front of Rampardos short and stubby feet, and unfortunately for Roark, his Rampardos was tripped up and made a loud thud as it hit the floor of the arena.

"Rampardos, use flamethrower as you fall," Roark yelled in between the moments of the vine whip tripping Rampardos and it falling down, at first Lucinda thought that it was a stupid move but was quickly corrected in her own mind as she saw that his tactic worked, Rampardos as it was falling opened its mouth and unleashed a spew of flames. These flames, were heading towards the floor but quickly were deflected and headed straight towards Tangela, who was subsequently knocked out because of Lucinda's surprise at the success of Roark's outlandish tactics.

"Tangela is unable to battle, Rampardos is the winner of this round, challenger please choose your final Pokemon," the referee mindlessly said.

As Lucinda returned Tangela, she whispered an apology to its Pokeball, before she suddenly realised that she needed to go to the bathroom and said, "Excuse me, where is the bathroom? I really need to go." The referee quickly gestured in the general direction that the gym's bathrooms were in. As Lucinda left the challenger's box and ran towards the bathrooms, she spared a moment to think about how Matt was going in his Pokemon Contest.

"And we are back from the intermission between the quarterfinal rounds and the semifinals, and now we are ready to get into the first match of the semifinals between Matt from Four Island and Sam from Sandgem town, so let's get this going." The perky MC announced.

"Alright, Ralts let's get this thing going." I excitedly said as I once again threw Ralts' Pokeball into the air.

"Ok Bronzor, lend a hand," Sam called from the opposite end of the stage as she released a small metallic Pokemon that appeared to look like a silver plate that had a face.

"Oh boy, I'm so nervous about this, I wonder how Lucinda is going" I thought to myself.

"Ok, thank you so much for letting me have that break, now I'm ready to battle," Lucinda said after returning from the bathroom.

"Well then if you would like to release your final Pokemon," the referee said with a hint of a mocking tone.

"Piplup, assistance please," Lucinda said as she released a small blue penguin that was coloured a mixture of blues and white with a small yellow beak at the end of its face.

"Let's get this underway then, shall we?"

"Of course, Piplup use bubblebeam," Lucinda commanded, pushing the battle into motion, with her Piplup opening its beak before pushing out a stream of bubbles that accelerated towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos, use flamethrower to evaporate those bubbles," Roark commanded and his signature Pokemon complied by opening its massive mouth and releasing a stream of oranges flames that collided with the bubblebeam, creating a massive amount of steam that covered the entire field.

"Piplup, use whirlpool to collect the steam and launch that towards Rampardos," Lucinda ordered, without realising that Matt's coordinating was rubbing off on her, Piplup realised this too as it glowed blue before creating a massive whirlpool of swirling water that as it span collected the steam on top of it before launching it towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos, use ice beam," Roark ordered, revealing his secret technique as his Ramardos created a blue sphere in front of it before it crackled toward the massive whirlpool and went straight through it freezing it along the way. Piplup and Lucinda were caught unaware and the blue beam froze Piplup.

"No, Piplup you have to make it through this," Lucinda pleaded.

"I'll finish this quickly, Rampardos use head smash," Roark calmly ordered, expecting it to be the last attack in the match, and as it charged toward to frozen block that was Piplup with it head reared and glowing with a powerful energy, something completely unexpected happened, Piplup from within its icy prison started to glow in a white light before it changed form, growing bigger and bigger, its fins becoming more developed, it grew two metal waves that connected to its more developed beak, until its icy prison was too small and it burst out before crying its new name, "Prinplup," it cooed.

"Awesome, Prinplup you evolved, now let's show them what you can do, use Bubblebeam," Lucinda proudly exclaimed at the sight of her newly evolved Pokemon, and said Pokemon obeyed the order as it opened its more developed beak and let out a stream of bubbles that seemed to be more powerful.

"Rampardos, use ice beam," Roark calmly ordered as the sight of a Pokemon evolving in a gym battle wasn't new to him. As the bubbles sailed through the air, Rampardos once again charged up its blue sphere before sending it crackling towards the bubbles, hoping to stalemate them, which it did by freezing them and then watching them harmless sink to the ground and shatter.

"Ok, Prinplup, use drill peck and add your bubble armour," was the next command that came out of Lucinda's mouth. Prinplup began preparing its beak for the onslaught, and then suddenly it was off, rocketing through the air while spinning like a drill. As it sailed through the air it added the next stage of the attack by opening it beak weapon and spitting out bubbles that began to spin with it, effectively shielding it in a case of bubbles.

"Rampardos, use zen headbutt," Roark shouted, knowing that he was risking it all. As the bubble encased Prinplup headed towards Rampardos, Rampardos responded by lowered its blue skull and charging straight for us, with no less than a blue sheen, signifying the psychic energy it was carrying. It was no match for Prinplup, for when they collided, Rampardos couldn't get close enough due to the bubbles, which kept up the onslaught before Prinplup emerged and stuck Rampardos with a mighty drill peck. Rampardos went down like a sack of pecha berries as the referee made his call, "Rampardos is unable to battle, the winner of the round and the match is Lucinda."

As Roark recalled his Rampardos, and accepted his defeat he walked over to her with something in his hands and said, "In honour of your victory here at the Orebourgh gym, it is my pleasure to confer you, the coal badge," he said proudly that he handed a small metal object shaped like a treasure chest, Lucinda felt a sense of pride as she accepted her first Sinnoh badge. She quickly put the badge in her case, exited the gym and ran straight for the Pokemon centre to get her valiant warriors healed, she also wondered if the contest would be finished up yet and if Matt would be there, because she was so proud she needed someone to gloat to.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's the match you have waiting for the final stage between Matt of Four Island and Lucy of Rosebush town, with five minutes on the clock, let's get this thing going," Marian said as both of us releasing our Pokemon, on my side it was my trusty Ralts and on her side, I knew we would be going up against her Roselia, who I had seen in her previous battles. When both Pokemon were on stage, the clock started to tick down, and Lucy made the first move, "Roselia, use magical leaf,"

"Ralts, counter that with shock wave," I countered, and with a command issued from both sides this battle was on. Roselia was first to act as it raised its red and blue roses before launching a stream of leaves that had a magical quality to them. Ralts wasn't one to miss a beat though as it launched a crackling current of electricity towards Roselia. The two attacks met in the middle of the stage, the magical leaf was caught by the shock wave and couldn't continue further, when I had a great idea, "Now, Ralts push that forward with a psywave," I said expressing my newly thought of combo to whoever was watching, Ralts although it thought the idea was strange complied as it focused its mental energy before launching it in circular waves that caught the stalemate between the shock wave and the magical leaf and push it towards Roselia slowly closing in the circle in the middle, hoping to catch Roselia in a vice grip.

"Roselia, use sludge bomb to get that trap away from you, "Lucy hurriedly ordered and her Roselia hurriedly obeyed that once again it raised its roses to fire a series of sludge orbs towards my combination attack, although I caught on and ordered, "Ralts, spin your psywaves to spin the combination, " Ralts quickly spun its mental waves in an anticlockwise direction which caused the electricity carrying the leaves to spin, luckily it had gotten fast enough before the sludge bomb had reached it and it calmly deflected them towards the ground before continuing onwards and striking Roselia. That move cost Lucy a lot of points and could be seen on the overhead display.

"No worries, Roselia use giga drain," Roselia then began to launch a pair of glowing green tendrils of energy that were heading straight for Ralts.

"Ralts, use psychic to tie them in knots," I cleverly commanded, Ralts then began to glow as it used its mental powers to tie to two green tendrils together in a bow. Once again, my countered cost Lucy some more points.

"Ok, Roselia use worry seed on Ralts," Lucy calmly ordered as a seed from Roselia sailed through the air before landing on Ralts and popping appearing to do nothing.

"Now try this on for size then, Roselia use petal dance and coat them all with stun spore," Lucy ordered with a sense of fury in her voice. Her pokemon faithfully carried out her command as it blasted hundreds of pink petals from it "hands" and they danced in the sky each with the tiniest hue of orange.

"No problem, Ralts use psychic," I taunted.

"You fell right into my trap, and thanks to worry seed my Roselia was be paralysed," Lucy said, and it didn't become apparent to me until after Ralts used its mental energy to stop most of the petals in mid air, I had failed to realise that even though the petals had stopped the stun spore didn't as the picked up momentum and headed straight for Ralts. It quickly took effect as after Ralts had been inflicted the petals became unstuck and Lucy's Roselia used them to batter Ralts around, which caused me to lose a heap of points and Marian also commented on this and noted how there was only ninety seconds to go.

"Ralts, use encore," I desperately said, hoping this tactic would work, and it did as Ralts sent out a white sphere that landed on Roselia and caused it to glow.

"Ok, so you want me to keep on using petal dance, that is ok with me, Roselia do it," Lucy cockily ordered.

"But petal dance wasn't the last attack you commanded was it? No it was stun spore," I said as Lucy's order didn't register with Roselia as it fired another round of orange dust.

"Ralts, use psychic to redirect the stun spore at Roselia," and although it was paralysed, Ralts still managed to focus its mental energy and direct the orange cloud towards Roselia who become paralysed because of it. Lucy's points came down to become level with mine.

"Thirty seconds on the clock, who will make the winning move," Marian commented.

"Ralts, use shadow ball."

"Roselia, use solarbeam."

As Ralts charged up its shadow ball, nothing happened on Lucy's side of the field, except that Roselia had sparks all of it, and then we both realised that paralysis had set in. Ralts then finished charging the ball of dark energy before launching it towards Roselia, which caused my points to become more then Lucy's as Marian called time for the match and announced me the winner.

"Now to present Matt with his Orebourgh ribbon, it Raoul Contesta," Marian perkily said.

"It gives me great pleasure to award this ribbon to such a talented coordinator," he said as he handed over my first ribbon. I geld it high with pride as my Totodile and Ralts posed with me.

As I got back to the Pokemon centre, I found Lucinda in the lobby waiting for me. After handing my Pokeballs and my Pokemon egg to Nurse Joy, I sat down next to Lucinda.

"So how did you go?" I asked.

"Great, I won the match, Piplup evolved, and now I have my very own Orebourgh gym badge, you?"

"I won the contest, now all I have to do is win this gym battle and we can leave for the next town," I said as I showed off my first ribbon.

"I have to warn you, Roark is tough." Lucinda sternly advised.

"I guess I'll have to bring my A game."

Author's Notes: Chapter 7 and the longest chapter I have even written for this story, it would have been even longer if I hadn't used those cutaways to speed up the process. Also, another mention of the egg that Matt has, so yes it still exists and if I don't actively mention it, it is in hammerspace, safe and sound.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Notice: Any OCs that you would like to send in would be greatly appreciated, and this may be the last chapter for a while depending on how certain things go, so please review and tell me how I can improve my writing.


End file.
